1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to dishwashers. In particular, the present disclosure relates to controls for a dishwasher that washes dishes with surfaces that are susceptible to damage.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional dishwasher is a machine which sprays washing water on dishes placed in a tub to remove foreign matter, such as food scraps left on the dishes. Generally, the dishwasher is operated based on a washing cycle which sprays washing water mixed with detergent in a tub that contains dishes, in order to remove foreign matter left on the dishes. The dishwasher may also heat the washing water to improve performance. Typically, after the washing cycle, a rinsing cycle occurs which sprays washing water that is not mixed with the detergent in the tub to remove any remaining foreign matter. After the washing cycle, a drying cycle takes place which dries the dishes.
Typically, more than one spraying arm and at least one rack (for placing dishes which need to be washed) are provided in a single tub of the conventional dishwasher. For example, a dishwasher usually has an upper rack and a lower rack in a bi-level configuration within the tub. A number of holders are then provided on the upper rack which hold small dishes, such as small cups with a small washing load, and a smaller number of holders are provided on the lower rack which hold large dishes, such as dinner dishes or large bowls with a larger washing load. An upper spraying arm and a lower spraying arm are then provided which spray washing water at the upper and lower racks, respectively.
Unfortunately, the conventional configuration of a dishwasher has many drawbacks related to washing many dishes, such as a wine glass. When a wine glass is washed by human hands, there is a significant risk of damage to surfaces of the glass. Unfortunately washing the wine glass in a conventional dishwasher offers little improvement, as scratches on the surfaces of the glass often result from spraying a mixture of washing water and detergent. These scratches give an unpleasant feeling to a user of the glass and reduce the life span of the glass. In addition, the conventional dishwasher typically does not remove spots on the glass which are heavily contaminated with foreign matter, such as wine stains, for example.